Redemption
by Mortaloriginalvampire
Summary: Set in city of lost souls when jace and sebastian came to visit clary and sebastian stabbed luke , But what if clary stepped infront of luke to save him from sebastian resulting in a fatal wound. Clary's life is slipping away but can they save her? What if someone special comes to collect her for her journey to heaven , will that person let her live?


""Luke," Clary said. It was like one of those dreams, a nightmare where she wanted to scream but all that would scrape past her throat was a whisper. "Luke, don't do it."

Her stepfather's finger tightened on the trigger-and then Jace exploded into movement, launching himself from beside Clary, flipping over the sofa, and slamming into Luke just as the shotgun went off.

The shot flew wide; one of the windows shattered outward as the bullet struck it. Luke, knocked off balance, staggered back. Jace yanked the gun from his hands and threw it. It hurtled through the broken window, and Jace turned back toward the older man.

"Luke-," he began.

Luke hit him.

Even knowing everything she knew, the shock of it, seeing Luke, who had stood up for Jace countless times to her mother, to Maryse, to the Clave-Luke, who was basically gentle and kind-seeing him actually strike Jace across the face was as if he had hit Clary instead. Jace, totally unprepared, was thrown backward into the wall.

And Sebastian, who had so far shown no real emotion beyond mockery and disgust, snarled-snarled and drew from his belt a long, thin dagger. Luke's eyes widened, and he began to twist away, but Sebastian was faster than him-faster than anyone else Clary had ever seen. Faster than Jace.

 **( my version starts from here)**

but clary was smart, she had seen it coming. Before sebastian could bring down his dagger she pushed luke out of the way, everything slowed down , she saw Sebastians eyes turning wide, she heard jace screaming her name , she heard jocelyn shout and then she felt the pain in her chest. She felled on the floor with the dagger still buried in her chest.

" Clarissa!" Sebastian shouted. He felled right beside her and took her head in his lap.

She couldnt speak, every movement caused her pain. She wanted to shove him away, his touch repulsed her, she glanced down towards her injury, the dagger was still there, near her heart with blood oozing out continuously.

" clarissa, what did you do?" She was not sure wether he was talking to her or himself.

She lifted her head lightly only to find jocelyn lying unconscious on the floor with luke trying to wake her up. She looked around the room to find those golden eyes. She spotted him standing near the wall , he hadn't moved at all. He was standing there like he was trying to comprehend what was happening there.

suddenly she felt a familiar burn on her right hand, she glanced down only to find sebastian drawing a iratze there. But she knew, jace knew and so did sebastian that it was too late, it was too late for her.

suddenly a pain shot through her chest, sebastian had pulled out the dagger.

Blood was everywhere , her blood, the iratze was not working as expected, it was to late.

" No, no, no clarissa, yo cant, you cant" sebastian was mumbling.

She felt her head getting heavy and a unfamiliar darkness was threatening to take over, before the darkness could consume her , she raised her head towards luke and said

" take care of her" luke who was now looking into her eyes replied " always"

she glanced at jace who had now gone rigid.

she just kept staring in his golden eyes, no words were spoken but feelings were conveyed. She noticed that his eyes were wet with unshed tears.

" you cant die! No, please dont" she heard sebastian saying but it was to late the darkness had consumed her.

Clary woke up with a jolt.

was it a dream? Was he alive? She looked around only to find that nothing had changed.

jace was still standing near the wall, jocelyn was still unconscious, luke was still trying to wake jocelyn up but he was crying hysterically, why was he crying? And then she saw it, she saw sebastian drawing multiple healing runes on a dead body. Her dead body.

She was dead, she was dead, she was dead. No it cant be.

she had to complete her shadowhunter training.

she had to marry jace.

she had to have his kids.

she had yet to become the godmother of simons kids.

she had to but she no longer will cause her body and soul had split to two different parts.

she will never wake up and wish her mother a goodmorning.

she no longer can sketch.

she will never see simon again.

She will never become a good shadowhunter.

but most importantly,

she will never be able to tell jace how much she loved him.

Her jace.

she glanced around to find out that he had moved from his previous position and had now pushed a statue like sebastian away, now he was the one cradling her dead body with her head resting on his lap. Why didnt he do it before, why did he wait, why didnt he held her while she died.

" clary, i love you, i love you , i love you, dont go, please, i am sorry" jace said, tears were freely running down his eyes, his pleasing tone was torturing her even in death.

Jace got up and rested her head slowly on the cold marble floor. Sebastian was still sitting on the floor where jace had pushed him. Jace made his way towards the kitchen,where was he going? He came back with a cordless phone in his hand.

No! He cant call them! No! Simon! Isabelle!

" magnus its jace, i need you to come at lukes farmhouse fast. Clary is hurt, she is not moving, come fast, please" with that he ended the call. jace made his way back to her , he placed her head on his lap once more.

" hang on, magnus is coming, everything will be alright"

he was in denial, he had not yet accepted the truth that he would never see her again.

" Clarissa morgenstern" came a voice from her behind. It was then she registered her surroundings. Everything around her was the same. The moon was still there,the lights were still on, her dead body was still there but everything was bright too bright.

"Clarissa morgenstern" called the same voice.

she glanced around to find the person whose blood ran in her veins.

ithuriel.

" my child, are you ready?" He asked her.

" Ready for what?" She asked him.

" ready for your journey to heaven?" He asked her

" no!" She replied immediately.

" No i am not, it cant be, pleasee," she said.

" child.. Why? Once you reach heaven your miseries will end, you no longer will recognise them, you will find nothing but peace, why r u denying it? Millions of souls are still waiting, they have yet to earn their entry in heaven , unlike you , you are being granted it so easily,then why do you refuse? You will meet them again, yes it may take years but i promise that you will met them."

My mind started thinking about his proposition, shall i accept it?i will meet my mother and jace again, so whats the problem? But can i really leave them and make their mortal lives miserable? My mom will blame herself and so will jace.i looked around one final time to find him. He was still holding her but the tears had stopped. He was looking... Dead.

can she do that to them and leave them? No! She cant.

" I cant leave them and give them hell, i am sorry but i rather stay around than go to hell." She said.

" But what will you do? They cant see you?" He asked her.

" i... Dont know, just let me be, come back for me after they are dead." She told him

" do you know that you are not truly dead, yet." Ithuriel told her.

" What do you mean?" She asked him.

" Your hearts still beating but its just matter off seconds before it stops forever" he told her.

" So you can send me back?" She asked him.

" I can but i wont" he told her.

" Why?" She asked him.

" The choice was yours from the beginning , it was not truly decided wether you will live or not. When you stepped forward to save his life you made your choice, thats why it was me who came to get you because nothing was decided."

"So its your choice wether i shall live or not" she asked him.

" No it was yours, but i am the one who was suppose to get you cause my angel blood runs in your veins which makes you somewhat special in the eyes of heaven." He said

" if my hearts still beating then what am i doing here? Why dont you let me go" she asked him.

" because i know whats good for you" he told her.

"but if you truly want to stay,i can give you a chance, but remember when your time truly comes i wont be the one to get you, you will have to wait for your entry in heaven with millions of other souls" he told her

" will my family and jace be one of them ? " she asked

" yes, they will" he told her.

" My decisions made, i want to go back." She told him.

" As you wish my child" with that a blinding light flashed infront of her.

she woke up with a jolt.

 **hey guys i wrote this nearly 2 months ago so before it was removed i decided to upload it.**

 **and yes CLARY is still alive.**

 **The first para's are not mine just to be clear.**

 **Enjoy**

 **-KB**


End file.
